1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative candleholder devices and more particularly pertains to a new decorative candleholder device for providing a plurality of various configurations such that a configuration may be selected for a particular celebration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of decorative candleholder devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a modular candleholder so that a plurality of celebrations or events may be provided for by one set of candleholders.